Hahli
Hahli was once a shy but diligent Ga-Matoran native who was a student on Metru Nui and the Chronicler, but became the Toa Inika of Water, and is now currently the Toa Mahri of water guarding Metru Nui. Matoran Metru Nui Virtually nothing is known about Hahli's life on Metru Nui, other than her being one of Nokama's Students prior to her forcing into a Matoran Sphere. Mata Nui Hahli and her forces saw little action until the Pahrak attack on Ga-Koro. There, she and Macku helped dismantle the causeways so the Pahrak couldn't get over to the Ga-Koro village. She also developed a close friendship with a Ta-Matoran named Jaller, Captain of the Guard. To her surprise, after the Bohrok-Kal had been defeated, Nokama chose her as Kolhii champ instead of Kotu. She went around the island with Macku, training up and meeting several Matoran. Eventually, they got into the Kolhii Championship in Ta-Wahi where Po-Koro and Ta-Koro were playing. Their team beat the other teams, although the Po-Matoran were close. But that was when the Mask of Light slipped out. She wanted to speak to Jaller, but he and Takua had to leave quickly as herald of the Mask of Light. When Jaller was killed from a Rahkshi attack and Takua transformed into Takanuva, she mourned greatly for him. She was the one who proposed putting his mask upon the Ussanui, as a symbol of leading one to victory and a new light. She even snuck into the Ussanui and went down with Takanuva into Mangaia. There, Takanuva sent her back to get the Turaga and Toa Nuva and tell them to come. After the battle with the Makuta, with Takutanuva lifting the door, she ran by with Jaller's mask. She was stopped by Takutanuva, however, who gave up part of his life force to bring Jaller back. After arriving in Metru Nui, Jaller became angry that the Turaga were still keeping secrets, and gathered Hahli and four other Matoran to head for Voya Nui to help the Toa Nuva. As their canisters arrived on the shores of Voya Nui, they were struck by lightning from the Red Star, transforming them into Toa. Jaller later dubbed their team the Toa Inika, after the Matoran word for "energy from a star". Toa Inika Ignition The Toa Inika quickly realized they were not normal Toa. Their masks were alive, their elemental blasts were intwined with lightning, and their faces glowed with energy behind their masks. Matoro quickly discovered his mask power--his Iden, Mask of Spirit, allowed him to leave his body and explore invisibly, intangibly, and at high speeds. However, his body was left vulnerable while doing so. When he first activated his mask power, his teammates thought he had just dropped dead, till Hahli used her Elda, Mask of Detection and began talking to his spirit form. The Toa Inika met up with Vezok, a rogue Dark Hunter Skakdi calling himself a Piraka. After a quick battle with him, one that they won, Vezok escaped. The team met up with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, the last six Matoran on the island of Voya Nui who had not been enslaved by the Piraka's Antidermis. The two teams joined together and split into three groups. Hahli, Jaller, Dalu and Piruk as one team. The 4 beings departed to an enslaved Matoran group, and using Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis, they started freeing the Matoran. Hahli later reunited with the other Toa Inika, and started battling against the other Piraka and had almost won when Hakann and Thok used a special Zamor sphere to steal Brutaka's power. He was left near death, and the two super-powerful Piraka quickly defeated their former comrades and the Toa. Axonn arrived shortly after, deciding to stay by Brutaka for the moment when his powers returned so they could have a rematch. The Piraka and the Toa made a shaky alliance, and the Toa were given two zamor spheres: one by Axonn, whose power was to freeze any being in space and time, and one that the Piraka created to reverse the effect of Hakann and Thok's zamor. The Inika and Piraka caught up with Hakann and Thok and defeated the two, returning Brutaka's power. The stairway to the Mask of Life was revealed in the battle, but the Toa were soon after defeated themselves, and the Piraka descended the staircase alone. Chamber of Life The Inika soon awakened and pursued them, encountering a false Lhikan and false versions of their old foes, all of which they were forced to kill, only for them to become the Toa Nuva. Kongu informed them that he had detected no thoughts from them with his Suletu during the battle, and thus they were probably just illusions. But the Toa next encountered a room that demanded one of the Toa sacrifice themselves for the quest to continue. Matoro, reasoning that while all of the others had battle experience, he was simply a translator, decided to sacrifice himself. He temporarily died, but was quickly returned to life, now having proved himself to the Mask of Life as its chosen guardian. After a brief battle with the Piraka, the Inika reached the Chamber of Life, where they found six unconscious Piraka and another being called Vezon, with an enlarged Fenrakk spider mount. They noticed that the Mask of Life was attached to his head, and began to fight. The Toa eventually managed to defeat him, sending him into a lava flow. However, he was not dead. Just as the Toa were contemplating if they should go into the lava to retrieve the Mask of Life, Vezon rose out of the lava, his Fenrakk spider transformed into a huge dragon, which he named Kardas. The two seemed unstoppable, until, on Jaller's suggestion, Kongu read the mask's "thoughts", and discovered that it hated Vezon and wanted Matoro to be its guardian. When Vezon learned of this, he became enraged, giving Jaller the opportunity to use Axonn's special Zamor Sphere, freezing Vezon and Kardas.. Matoro took the opportunity to pluck the mask off of Vezon's head. But the zamor wore off, and he was struck by Kardas, sending the mask flying. It escaped, leading the Inika to where it wanted to go. After the Ignika disappeared underwater, Hahli went into the ocean, trying to grab it before it went too far. But unfortunately, her lungs ran out of oxygen before she could grab the Ignika. She was saved by a mysterious Matoran, who dragged up to the surface, and who also told the Toa about an underwater city. However, the Ignika was not lost, as Axonn showed them another way underwater, opening a tunnel from them to travel through. The Stone Cord On their way down, they encountered murderous Zyglak and a spiteful Vezon. Vezon was defeated once again, and carried off by the Zyglak. At some point, Matoro activated his Iden to scout ahead, only for the Antidermis that was Makuta Teridax to inhabit his lifeless body. He stole Hahli's Elda to keep her from communicating with Matoro, but eventually the other Inika found a way to force Makuta out and allow Matoro back into his body. Then the tunnel began to crack, and seawater flooded in. The Inika were surrounded by Zyglak and were about to be killed, and decided to take the chances in the ocean. Almost as soon as they made it out, they were hit by a huge wave of energy, transforming them into Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri Arrival in the Pit Hahli, along with the rest of the Toa Inika, journeyed down The Cord. During their way, they battled against a group of Zyglak, and escaped into the seas of The Pit when the 300 Feet Mutant Venom Eel began to squeeze it. The Toa Inika then started battling against the eel. During the fight, the Kanohi Ignika unleashed a cry of help, transforming the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri. The Toa Mahri managed to defeat the Venom Eel, and proceeded towards Mahri Nui. Upon arrival, they were attacked by the Matoran there, believing the Toa to be enemies. Hahli managed to convince the Matoran that they were Toa, and that they will not harm the Matoran there. While Matoro stayed behind, the other Toa Mahri proceeded to the Fields of Air, where they were asked to clear it of the Keras Crabs. When they reached the fields, the Toa confronted the Barraki and was escorted into sea caves. Hahli later used her Kanohi Faxon to hynoptise the squid guarding her cave, and began to explore the sea floor for the Mask of Life. Then Defilak, the city leader, said that one of them could stay at Mahri Nui if the other five would free the Fields of Air from a Keras crab infestation. While exploring, she was attacked by Mantax. Using her Cordak Blaster, she fired at the Barraki and wounded him with her Protosteel Talons. While Mantax made preparations to attack Hahli once more, she used her mask to turn chamleon, then, seeing Mantax's head, she fired, only to find herself in a decoy and having Mantax using his paralyzing venom to paralyze her. However, Hahli used her Faxon once more to adapt the ability to counter-act poison, and she confronted Mantax, causing the Barraki to believe that his fellow Barraki had betrayed him. The two came to a compromise, and Hahli was named the lieutenant of Mantax's army. The Death of Mata Nui Later, Hahli attacked Hydraxon as the Pit guardian tried to destroy the Mask of Life. However, during the attack, the mask was lost to Mantax, who demanded for the other Barraki to meet with him. Meanwhile, Hahli and the others convinced the Matoran of Mahri Nui to journey up The Cord and return to Voya Nui. On the way, the Toa were ambushed by the now-mutated Piraka. During an attempt by Avak to suffocate the Toa using his prison powers, Axonn sent out a blast, stunning and knocking out both the Piraka and Toa. After reviving, the Toa talked with Axonn, who brought them to a cave holding the Toa Terrain Crawler. The Toa Mahri then entered the creature, who took them down to the waters of The Pit. Once in The Pit, the Toa Mahri splited up, with Hahli and Nuparu attempting to keep the Barraki out of the troubles involving Gadunka. Unfortunately, this proved to be a failure, as the Barraki were departing from all sides. Later, the two Toa Mahri rescued Hewkii from the jaws of Gadunka. The three Toa then reunited with their comrades, and prepared to destroy The Cord when Gadunka, along with the 300 Feet Mutant Venom Eel and the Ancient Sea Behemoth appeared. The Toa Mahri then began to battle the three Rahi, during which Hahli used her Faxon to become bio-luminescent, luring the Ancient Seabehemoth into a trap made by Kongu. The Toa Mahri then destroyed The Cord, and followed Matoro, who now have the Kanohi Ignika once more, with the Barraki and their armies right behind them. During their chase, the Toa Mahri all experienced Mata Nui's death, and they decided that while Matoro made a final attempt to revive Mata Nui, the other Toa would battle against the Barraki and their armies. After an emotional farewell, the five Toa turned and faced the Barraki, preparing to give up their lives for Mata Nui's life. The Toa fought a desperate battle, with about 100,000 troops against five Toa. Very soon, it became clear to the Toa that they would lose, and Jaller declared that he would use a Nova Blast, killing the Toa and all their enemies so that Matoro could revive Mata Nui. However, while channeling his powers, Matoro was using the Kanohi Ignika to revive Mata Nui. Knowing that he must die, the Toa of Ice teleported the Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui in his last moments of life, turning them back to air-breathers once more. In Metru Nui, Hahli and the others learned of Matoro's fate. Hahli recounted their adventures to Kopeke, the new Chronicler, and later departed to a memorial of Matoro in the Coliseum. Since then, Hahli and the other Toa Mahri have taken over as Metru Nui's Guardians. Dwellers in Darkness In that time, they have battled the Toa Hagah and a massive rahi summoned by Kualus. After helping the Toa Hagah get under the Coliseum, Nuparu, Jaller, and Hahli were dispached on a Misson by Helryx to Artidax to summon all of the Visorak there. During that time, they met Takadox who hypnotize all three in a trance. Hahli was soon woke from her trance when Jaller hurled a fireball at her. Hahli and her two comrades then began fighting there way out of the swarming Visorak and started swimming back to Metru Nui. Destiny War The three Toa found Metru Nui under attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Turaga Vakama told the Toa Mahri about his plan to drive the Rahkshi by them finding Krakua and asking him to awaken a group of Bohrok residing in the Archives. Hahli found Krakua and told him the plan. Hahli then began to rouse the sea in attempt to wreck the Brotherhood's fleet, but a storm suddenly started beyond the city walls, and tossed the fleet around. Three vehicles then arrived above the city, which were Toa Nuva and Takanuva riding on the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. With the Toa Nuva's help, the Toa Mahri and the Order of Mata Nui drove the invaders back. After the surviving invaders departed, the Toa Nuva confirmed that the Great Spirit Mata Nui had been awakened, and Turaga Dume and Vakama both declared the following day to be one of grand celebration inside the Coliseum. However, the event was interrupted by the presence of Teridax, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit. Personality Like most Toa of Water, Hahli was generally kind and gentle. Prior to being selected for the Ga-Koro Kolhii team, she was mostly shy and reserved. She later became more self-confident, and, in The Pit, was much more aggressive. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Water, Hahli could create, control, and absorb water. Inika: Like the other Toa Inika, Hahli's water powers were always combined with lightning. Mahri: After being changed by the Mask of Life, Hahli's elemental powers were returned to normal level, meaning they weren't combined with electricity. Mask and Tools Inika: As a Toa Inika, Hahli was equipped with an organic Kanohi Elda, Great Mask of Detection, which allowed her to sense any hidden things. This meant she could "see" Matoro in his spirit form, as well as sense when she was close to the Kanohi Ignika. During this time, Hahli wielded a Laser Harpoon, and a multi-shot Zamor Launcher. Mahri: The last mask Hahli was known to wear was the Faxon, Mask of Kindred, which allowed her to copy the powers and abilities of other sea creatures. Her weapons as a Toa Mahri was her Protosteel Talons and a Cordak Blaster. She also sported a pair of wing-like fins, which helped her swim at high speeds. Lego Press 2007 Discription With her six wing-like fins, Toa Hahli can soar through the water at amazing speeds and strike faster than the eye can see. Armed with a Cordak revolving blaster and protosteel talons, she’s ready to fight. Set Information Hahli *The set number is 8583. *The set contains 25 pieces. *This set was released in 2003. Toa Hahli *The set number is 8728. *The set contains 46 pieces. *This set was released in 2006 Hahli (Toa Mahri) *The set number is 8914. *The set contains 59 pieces. *The set was released in 2007. Category:Chroniclers Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Zamor Users Category:Cordak Users Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa of Water Category:Kaukau Wearers Category:Elda Wearers Category:Faxon Wearers Category:The Pit Category:Matoran Universe